Epiphanies
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Sirius a une révélation concernant sa relation avec Remus [RLSB]


**Titre**: Epiphanies

**Auteur**: Mackitten

**Note de la traductrice** : Ceci est la première de quatre des fics (sans lien entre elles) de Mackitten que je traduirais. Viendront ensuite "Photograph", "Poker" et "Of Sex and Cigarettes" (J'aime particulièrement cette dernière :-)

Voilà, c'est tout concernant cette fic,mais j'aurais d'autres explications -et excuses- dans ma bio, si vous avez besoin...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espèrene pas décevoir-.-', plus je traduis plus je doute de moi, c'est un drôle de sentiment...; ;

* * *

Epiphanies

(Manifestations de ce qui est caché -c'est dans le dico ;-)

Tout comme la plupart des plus excitantes révélations de Sirius Black, celle-ci se passa dans la douche. Et elle lui causa un tel choc qu'il en laissa tomber le savon.

"Non, non, non, non, non!" grogna-t-il, comme si le fait de le dire assez de fois, pouvait la faire partir. "Je _ne peux pas_ être tombé amoureux de Moony!"

Il _le pouvait _et il _l'avait fait_. Ce qui était drôle, c'est que ce n'était même pas Remus qui le lui avait fait réaliser. C'était Francesca Prewett.

Il était juste en train de méditer sur leur rendez-vous de la nuit dernière, sur le fait qu'il était parfois dur de parler avec elle -pas comme Moony-, sur le fait que ses cheveux étaient poisseux avec Lissefacile (_Ndt : Produit capillaire miracle rendant les cheveux doux et brillants… Pardon, je m'emporte… c'était pour préciser ;-) _-pas comme ceux de Moony- et puis sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'embrasser -pas comme… _oh merde_. Et il en était là quand il avait laissé tomber le savon, toujours plein de bulles, tout près de l'égout.

Sirius ramassa le savon et ferma le robinet d'eau. Il se trouvait dans une situation difficile; c'était plus que certain. Il allait devoir retourner dans le dortoir et agir comme si rien d'important ne venait juste de se produire. Il devrait parler à Moony comme si rien n'avait changé, et bien que rien _n'avait réellement_ changé, il venait tout de même de réaliser que ses sentiments n'étaient pas exactement platoniques. Cela lui demanderait quelques efforts, mais Sirius était décidé. _Joues la cool,_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

"Bonne douche?" demanda rapidement Remus comme Sirius entrait.

Sirius sursauta un peu et le regarda avec méfiance. "Pourquoi tu demandes?"

Remus haussa les épaules et paru offensé. "Tu en as mis du temps, je voulais juste voir si c'était bien. Est-ce que tu as laissé de l'eau chaude?"

Sirius était déchiré entre dire à Remus qu'il avait eu besoin d'une douche froide parce qu'il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à lui, et lui dire hargneusement qu'il pourrait réchauffer l'eau magiquement s'il voulait de l'eau chaude. A la place, il hocha la tête.

Remus sauta hors de son lit, enroulé dans un peignoir de bain, et partit en direction des douches. Sirius s'assit alors sur son lit et se mit à fixer ses mains.

**xxxxx**

Il était toujours là quand Remus revint de sa douche sept minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et bouclés, et des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient le long de sa poitrine nue, poitrine que Sirius pouvait voir grâce à sa robe, partiellement ouverte.

"Est-ce que tu es resté assit là tout le temps?" lui demanda Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de ses mains. Remus s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius, mais l'enleva rapidement quand Sirius sauta loin de lui.

"Tu vas bien?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Sirius, et il se félicita lui-même de se _la jouer si cool_.

"Parce que tu agis bizarrement…"

"Mais non," répliqua Sirius. "Je suis cool."

Remus étouffa à peine un hennissement. "Non, tu agis bizarrement. Ton rendez-vous d'hier soir s'est si mal passé que ça?"

"On peut dire ça," dit prudemment Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Remus comme il revenait sur ses pas jusqu'à son propre lit, et ôtait sa robe. Il s'essuya et se sécha, tournant le dos à Sirius. Sirius fixait, presque bouche bée, la mince silhouette devant lui.

"Sirius?" demanda Remus, tournant la tête vers lui.

"Euh… Je… Quoi?" bégaya Sirius, considérablement désappointé par son manque de comportement _cool_.

"Je me renseigne sur ton rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" répéta Remus. Il secoua la tête avec exaspération et il enfila son pantalon.

"Oh, rien ne s'est passé. C'est seulement que… enfin, c'est juste un truc. Rien ne s'est passé."

"Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec n'importe qui et c'est pour ça que tu es perturbé?" demanda Remus, sa voix sonnant étrangement désapprobatrice.

"Non, non! Enfin, si, mais non! C'était pas elle qui ne voulait pas coucher avec n'importe qui, c'était moi!" s'exclama Sirius comme il se redressa de sur son lit.

Remus se tourna pour lui faire face, troublé. Ce n'était pas que Sirius était considéré comme un playboy décontracté, mais il n'avait jamais eu de mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. (_ndt : je présente mes excuses à tous et surtout à l'auteur, pardon Kat ; ;, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette phrase… va peut-être falloir que j'arrête les traductions si je dois m'excuser à chaque fic -.-'_)

"Je ne te suis pas," dit lentement Remus comme il saisissait sa chemise du lit à côté de lui.

"Eh ben, on commençait tout juste à être bien, et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas du tout avec elle que je voulais être!" s'exclama Sirius sans y penser, et juste après, il maudit Remus parce qu'il était bien trop facile de lui parler. Il n'était pas supposé raconter à _Remus_ qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Francesca parce qu'il voulait être avec_ lui._ Ca n'est pas du tout se _la jouer cool_ ça, se réprimanda Sirius.

"Et avec qui voulais-tu être, alors?" demanda Remus comme il boutonnait sa chemise. Il regardait ses boutons et évitait le contact avec les yeux de Sirius.

"Oh, tu sais, tout le monde et personne," dit vaguement Sirius.

"Tout le monde et personne?" répéta Remus avec incrédulité. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage. "Tu pourrais être plus clair?"

"Pas spécialement," répliqua Sirius comme il s'habillait. "Quand est-ce que James et Peter reviennent?" demanda-t-il, se félicitant mentalement de changer de sujet si facilement.

"Ils devraient revenir de Hogsmeade aux alentour du déjeuné, je suppose," répondit distraitement Remus. "Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse fille avec laquelle tu préfèrerais être à la place de Francesca?"

Sirius se surpris à souhaiter que Remus ne soit pas si malin et laisse juste les choses suivre leur court. Il essaya de penser à une autre manière de changer de sujet, mais échoua.

"C'est personne."

"Personne?" taquina Remus, l'air totalement content de lui-même parce que Sirius s'énervait.

"Enfin, pas _personne, _mais c'est juste que…"

"Est-ce que je connais cette personne?" l'interrompit Remus.

"En quelques sortes," répondit Sirius, ce qui était à peu près la vérité. Remus ne se connaissait pas lui-même une nuit par mois.

"Ok," soupira Remus. "Si tu ne peux pas me dire qui elle est, est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu l'aimes?"

"Tu ne peux juste… lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas?" dit Sirius, frustré. Ca n'allait pas _du tout_ selon son plan. Sirius était supposé faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et Remus n'était pas supposé remarquer que quelque chose _s'était _passé. Il n'était pas du tout censé y avoir de confrontation ni de discussion!

"Je suis juste curieux," dit Remus avec une innocence convaincante.

"Ok, ben, i-elle est intelligente," commença Sirius, se rappelant qu'il était en train de parler d'une mystérieuse _fille_, pas du garçon en face de lui.

"Est-ce qu'elle est à Ravenclaw?" demanda immédiatement Remus

"Non, elle n'y est pas."

"Bien, continu," encouragea Remus.

"Voyons voir… Elle n'est pas vraiment _jolie,_ mais elle peut être incroyablement sexy, même si elle ne le sait pas. Et elle a ces yeux…," Sirius réalisa vaguement qu'il était en train de regarder fixement dans les yeux de Moony et espéra que Remus ne l'avait pas remarqué. "Ses yeux sont juste exceptionnels, parfois."

"Elle n'a pas l'air d'être si différente de Francesca," nota sèchement Remus. "Elles sont toutes sexy et futées, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, non," dit rapidement Sirius. "Celle là est différente. Je peux discuter avec elle, réellement je veux dire, alors que parfois, je ne peux pas à parler avec James de la même manière. Parfois, quand je suis près d'elle, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement… perdu, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je m'énerve et j'ai toujours l'impression de dire les mauvaises choses et de passer pour un idiot. Il me donne envie de faire des choses que je ne ferais pas normalement, comme lire de la poésie et puis je passe un temps fou à la bibliothèque à chercher des choses qui pourraient l'intéresser… Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui… euh… d'elle," finit Sirius sans conviction. Ses joues étaient éclatantes et il gigotait de manière inhabituelle.

Remus était silencieux. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour dire quelque chose, mais reconsidéra la question et la referma.

"Je connais un peu cette personne?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Oui," dit doucement Sirius.

"Et tu dirais que je la connais vingt neuf, ou peut-être trente pourcent du temps?" (_ndt : Evidement ça ne sonne pas très bien en français, mais j'espère que vous avez compris l'allusion au nombre de jours dans un mois -.-', je ne peux vraiment pas réécrire les passages alors je fais ce que je peux ; ;, pardon –encore_) dit Remus, sans jamais arracher ses yeux de ceux de Sirius.

"Quelque chose comme ça," répondit lentement Sirius.

"Tu crois que tu es amoureux de cette personne?"

"Je sais que je le suis."

"Tu sais," songea Remus, "ça me rappelle pourquoi je ne suis pas sortit avec Violet Patterson."

"Oh?"

"J'étais… Je_ suis_ tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Quelqu'un que je connais?" demanda prudemment Sirius, bien qu'il espérait déjà connaître la réponse.

"Oui," répondit Remus comme il faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. "C'est aussi quelqu'un de sexy, mais encore plus quand il n'essaie pas de l'être. Quand il essaie d'être sexy et cool, il finit juste par avoir l'air ridicule, mais d'une façon attachante. Voyons voir… C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement futé et intéressant bien qu'il insiste pour me le rappeler. Je… Je lui confierais ma vie."

"Ca sonne exactement comme _ma _personne," dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

"Oh, il l'est," lui assura Remus. "Il peut être incroyablement insolent, mais parfois quand il pense que personne ne fait attention, il est aussi vulnérable et doux à sa façon. Il arrive à me faire penser que je suis seul dans une pièce, même quand nous sommes dans la Grande Salle ou dans la bibliothèque. J'essaie de ne pas changer pour lui, mais il me donne envie de faire de nouvelles choses, de trouver de nouveaux endroits." Remus s'assit sur son lit et baissa son regard vers le sol. "Il m'a fait craquer pour lui sans aucun effort, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire dans la vie. Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui," finit Remus, confus. Il eu l'impression que, durant ces derniers instants, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre que cette révélation, ce qui était probablement proche de la vérité.

"Alors, il est sexy?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

"Il l'est," confirma Remus avec un sourire qui fit briller ses yeux. Sirius s'agenouilla en face de lui.

"Et tu crois que tu es amoureux de lui?"

"Je… Je sais que je le suis," répondit Remus, les traces du sourire étaient Presque parties. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillants, mais aussi chargés de sous-entendus.

"Et s'il t'embrassait, est-ce que tu penses que tu protesterais?" demanda doucement Sirius, toutes moqueries avaient disparues. Il appuya légèrement ses mains sur les genoux de Remus.

Remus secoua la tête, et inclina doucement celle de Sirius vers lui. Sirius se redressa légèrement et rencontra les lèvres de Remus à mi chemin. Le baiser était hésitant et doux, comme si aucun d'eux n'osait croire qu'il embrassait l'objet de son affection. Sirius fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Remus tandis que sa langue traçait délicatement le pourtour de ses lèvres. Remus soupira et ouvrit la bouche, cédant à la demande silencieuse de Sirius. Ils se fichaient d'être toujours mouillés à cause de leur douche respective, ils se fichaient que leurs dents se soient percutées deux fois. La seule chose qui importait était que cette fois, ils étaient ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Sirius?" demanda Remus à bout de souffle, après qu'ils se soient éloignés.

"Ouai?"

"Depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça?"

"Depuis ma douche," répliqua Sirius.

Remus commença à rire, et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Sirius rit avec lui.

"Tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais amoureux de moi au cours d'une douche de vingt minutes?"

Sirius sourit et haussa les épaules, à peine contrit.

"Et toi?" demanda-t-il.

Remus soupira profondément et se pencha en avant pour embrasser Sirius encore une fois. "Eh bien, je suppose que ça a arrêté d'être platonique, la première fois que je t'ai _vraiment_ vu."

Sirius lui vola un autre baiser avant de demander, "Quand est-ce que c'était?"

"La première transformation en Animagus."

"Ah," répliqua délibérément Sirius. "Je ne l'aurais fait pour personne d'autre," dit-il timidement.

Remus sourit et l'attira jusqu'au lit avec lui. "Si, tu l'aurais fait. Tu ne le sais pas, mais sous ton insupportable apparence d'arrogant et d'égoïste se cache une personne généreuse. Tu l'aurais fait pour James ou pour Peter."

Sirius pensa qu'il était finit comme il faisait courir ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux encore mouillées de Remus. "Ok," se résigna-t-il, "Je l'aurais fait. Mais je n'aurais jamais lu Keats et Shakespeare pour eux."

"Je pensais que tu l'avais fait pour le cours sur l'Etude des Moldus," dit Remus d'un air soupçonneux.

Sirius rougit et secoua la tête. "Je l'ai fait pour toi."

"Viens là," dit Remus et il attira Sirius dans un autre baiser, et un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent tous en une délicieuse harmonie.


End file.
